Give love a Try
by Sweet phantom girl
Summary: Fluffy klaine oneshot. song is "Give Love A Try" By Nick Jonas. Just something I really wanted Klaine to sing... if you want to listen to the song copy and paste this link - /watch?v 8fygdDkpC-A -     follow me on twitter! I'm @karen042396 ! watch me on deviantart, too...same name as on here...


Finn had Rachel. Puck had Lauren. Mr. Schue had Ms. Pillsbury (sort of). And Kurt had Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Just his name sent Kurt into a state of complete and utter ...Most of the teachers at McKinley knew not to pair up Kurt with Blaine on projects and such, simply because they'd be too wrapped up in each other to do any of the work. That's why Kurt was surprised (but in a good way) when Mr. Schue paired them for a "romantic duet" in glee club.

Puckerman's voice rings out. "Uh... Mr. Schue? Are you sure? I mean they're probably too obsessed with each other to-" "Puck, that's the point of it," Mr schue says. "These duets are supposed to be romantic. That's why I paired Finn with Rachel, and you with Lauren." "I just hope you choose a better song than the last song you sang to her," Finn says. "I mean, really, dude. Fat Bottomed Girls?"

"Shut your mouth, Hudson!" They continue to argue. Blaine looks at Kurt. "Well, baby, looks like we've got to pick a song!"

"How about something by Katy Perry?" Kurt asks, snuggling closer to Blaine on the Hummel-Hudson family couch. "No, we do Katy perry too often. Do you realize our song is 'Teenage Dream'? What about 'We'll Be A Dream'"? He asks, and kisses his boyfriend's forehead. "No, not anything by We The Kings. That Travis Guy's freaky...What about...a Jonas Brothers song?" Blaine looks at his significant other with a questioning look. "The Jonas Brothers?" He asks. "Yes," Kurt says with a smile. "Some of their songs are really good. Besides, Joe's really hot." Kurt sees the astonished look on his boyfriend's face and giggles. "Don't worry, baby. He could never take me away from you. He's straight anyway. But if you're still going to be weird about it, we'll do one only Nick sang, okay?" "Okay," Blaine says, and plants a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

On the Day of the Duets, Finn and Rachel go first, then Puck and Lauren, Mercedes and Sam (who somehow were paired up even though their relationship is a secret). After them Go Brittany and Artie, and Quinn and Santana's version of "I Kissed a Girl" (Santana sings things like that but hasn't officially come out, and Quinn just didn't care and needed a duet partner). Last, but certainly,absolutely not least...Kurt and Blaine's turn. They walk up and blaine grabs Puck's guitar before sitting next to Kurt on top of the piano. He starts to play the guitar just the way Nick Jonas plays it when performing this song.

_You, you like driving on a Sunday_

_You, you like taking off on Monday_

_You, are a dream, a dream come true_

Kurt's melodious voice rang out for his part of the song.

_I was just a face you never notice_

_Now I'm just trying to be honest_

_With myself, with you, with the world_

Both sang the chorus, all the while staring into each others' eyes.

_You might think that I'm a fool_

_For falling over you_

_So tell me what I can do to prove to you_

_That it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try, one more time_

_'Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try, one more time_

**(Blaine)**

_How did it play out like a movie?_

_Now every time you speak it moves me_

_And I can't get your smile off my mind_

**(Kurt)**

_And your eyes, when I saw them for the first time_

_Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time_

_With a love, so real, so right_

**(Both boys on chorus)**

_You might think that I'm a fool_

_For falling over you_

_So tell me what I can do to prove to you_

_That it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try, one more time_

_'Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try, one more time_

As the song comes to a close, Blaine presses a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

Puck breaks the silence in the room. "I see what you meant, now, Mr. Schue."


End file.
